


It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas

by justthehiddles



Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [4]
Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Jonathan loves Christmas and this is his first one working at The Meisters.  A chance encounter gives Jonathan more Christmas joy than he could hope for.
Relationships: Jonathan Pine/Reader, Jonathan Pine/You
Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039582
Kudos: 25





	It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas

“A bit higher Fraulein Brunner.” Jonathan directed. He squinted his eyes as the woman lifted the pine garland higher around the window. “That’s it. Be careful coming down the ladder.”

“You worry too much, Herr Pine.” Fraulein Brunner chuckled as she stepped back onto the carpet of the Meisters lobby. Her heel caught the carpet, and she stumbled.

Jonathan smiled as he steadied her back onto her feet. “I can’t have our lead soprano for caroling breaking something important.”

Fraulein Brunner blushed at the compliment. “Herr Pine, you flatter me. Now,” She moved the ladder over to the next window. “can you fetch the last of the lobby decorations?”

Pine did a quick bow and salute. “Right now, Fraulein.” He spun on his heel.

Jonathan loved Christmas. In particular, he loved the Christmas decorations. The Hotel Nefertiti, while a luxury hotel, did little in the way of Christmas decorations. He dug through the back storage closet, doing his best to not smudge dust and dirt on his jacket. He located two big boxes filled with ornaments and lights to adorn the fresh pine garland.

The boxes teetered in Jonathan’s hands as he headed back to the lobby, whistling and humming.

“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christm—” Jonathan sang under his breath until he ran straight into one of the hotel guests heading up to their room. The boxes flew in the air as Pine stumbled and you hit the carpet hard on your backside.

“Ow!” you cried out, rubbing your thigh. “Watch where you are going.”

Pine scrambled and held out his hand to help you. “My sincere apologies! Please…” He gathered up your bags. “… allow me to escort you to your room. Is anything hurt?”

You gazed up to your assailant for the first time and your breath caught in your throat. Whoever this man was stunning. That kind of gorgeous only seen in fashion magazines.

“Uh…” You shook your head to clear it of the series of increasing lurid scenarios filling your mind. “uh… what was the question?” Your brow furrowed.

Pine chuckled. “I was asking if anything is hurt.” A hint of pink grew across his cheeks.

“Oh.” You patted your hands along your body. “It seems I have escaped with only a bit of bruised pride. Mr…” You took his extended hand, and he lifted you to your feet with ease.

“Pine. Jonathan Pine. I’m the night manager.” Fraulein Brunner clicked her tongue at the mess left in the wake of the collision.

“Herr Pine. You must be more careful.” She scolded. Neither you nor Jonathan noticed her slight smile. “Now why don’t you take care of our guest before she leaves the hotel and go to one of our competitors.” She grabbed the boxes. “I think I can manage without you.”

Jonathan cleared his throat and straightened his jacket and tie. “I’ll have Kurt take your bags to your room.” A young bellboy appeared from seemingly thin air to grab your bags. “Room 204, Kurt.” The young boy nodded.

“Thank you.” you muttered, still in disbelief as what exactly was happening.

“Now that is sorted, allow me to accompany you to the hotel’s bar and order you a drink, compliments of the hotel, of course.” He held out his arm. You took it and Pine led you through a set of wooden doors to reveal an ornate wooden bar, off to the side of the main lobby.

“Herr Steiner,” The man behind the bar turned at the name. “please give the lady whatever she needs.”

Mr. Steiner nodded and smiled. “Of course, Mr. Pine.”

Jonathan Pine smiled back before letting go on your hand. “Now if you don’t mind, Ms…?” You filled in your name, earning another brilliant smile from Pine. “I need to return to my decorating duties. Mr. Steiner here…”

“Call me Elias.” He popped up.

“Elias will attend to any of your needs.”

“Thank you, Mr. Pine. For everything. I mean, the whole thing was an accident. You didn’t need to go through all the trouble.”

“Nonsense. Here at the Meisters, it is our policy to meet the customer’s needs. Are your needs met? Jonathan’s eyes sparkled, leaving you to wonder if he meant more than just making up for barreling into you.

“Yes, it is.” you choked out, your voice cracking and betraying you. “Thank you.”

Elias and Jonathan shared a glance over your shoulder, resulting in Jonathan frowning.

“Then I’ll leave you to it.” Jonathan nodded and smiled at you one more time before walking away.

You spun to greet Elias with a smile. “Tell me, is all the staff that good looking?” You batted your lashes while Elias burst into laughter.

-

Over the next several days, you tried to catch a moment with Jonathan again. But it would seem Mr. Pine is a man in demand. The most the two of you managed was a few lingering glances and smiles.

You sat in your room late one night, feeling sorry for yourself. Your trip was ending in a few days and you wished you had more time. More time to relax, more time to read, more time to talk… to Jonathan Pine.

A knock on your door pulled you from your melancholy. You weren’t expecting anyone. Your brows furrowed as you moved your way to the door.

“Hello?” you asked as you opened the door to find Jonathan Pine standing there, biting his lips. His eyes lit up.

“Hello.” he sighed. His impossibly blue eyes bore into your soul.

“Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Pine?” you asked back. You still did not understand why he was here, but was in no rush to have him leave.

“On the contrary, I was wondering if there was anything I can help you with. Is your room to your satisfaction?” He leaned forward to glance around your room. Whether it was to check out the room’s condition or for other occupants, you weren’t sure.

“It has exceeded expectations, Mr. Pine.” Your heart beat faster, “I appreciate you checking in on me.”

“It is my job and my pleasure.” His hand rose to cup your cheeks, warm against your skin. He leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Are your needs being met?” His lips ghosted across the shell of your ear.

You caught a gasp in your throat. Your skin burst out into goosebumps. “Ah… ah… um… I guess?” You shrugged your shoulders. “Are… are you flirting with me, Mr. Pine?” You smiled back, full of nerves.

Jonathan licked his lips. “Yes, I am and the name is Jonathan.” He stood back up, no longer hovering over you. “But if your needs are met, I can go.” He turned to leave.

“No! No. Now that I think about it, thermostat may be broken. The room seems awfully warm.” You fanned yourself for effect.

Jonathan’s brow furrowed in distress. “Allow me.” He pushed his way into your room. He went straight to the thermostat on the wall. You moved to glance over his shoulder. “It seems to be working just fi—” As he turned around, your lips crashed against his, hungry. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you tight to his chest. “You’re right, it is positively boiling in here. Might I suggest,” He tugged at your shirt. “shedding these excess layers.”

You pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. “I would suggest you do the same. At least until you get the heat fixed.”

“I would concur.” He tugged at his tie while you pulled your shirt and bra off. Jonathan licked his lips at the sight of you, nearly naked, while toeing off his shoes and socks. “For health purposes.”

You reached for his belt, undoing it along with his waistband, the pants pooled at his ankles. He tugged down your pants and panties down in one smooth motion. “For health purposes indeed.” You squeezed his cock through his thin cotton boxers. “It seems you are swollen. From the heat.”

He pushed the boxers down to join his trousers on the floor. “So am I. Can you think of any way to take care of it?” He raised an eyebrow.

You mirrored his expression, raising a single brow as you gazed down and licked your lips. “A few things come to mind. But only if you want.”

He walked you backwards until your knees hit the side of the bed, and you fell to sitting. Jonathan crawled on top of you until you both laid prone on the soft mattress. “I most definitely want. You. All of you.”

His lips sucked hard in the crook of your neck. You arched to meet him. Your hips bucked up to him. You clawed at his back.

“I want all of you too.” you moaned, desperate for moan than just Jonathan’s lips. “Now.” Your fingers weaved into his hair and tugged.

Your legs fell open as his hips settled between them. Pine’s hand snaked between your two bodies. His fingertips danced along your slit. “Already so wet for me.” His lips trailed down to your chest, sucking each nipple with care and passion. He pumped a finger inside, curling against that spot inside of you.

You hissed through your teeth as the coil inside of you twisted tight, threatening to snap at any moment.

“Jonathan, I…” you pleaded, desperate to come. His lips giving an extra hard suck. He slipped a second inside of you and you came undone, screaming.

Jonathan pressed up on his hands and then his knees. He took his cock into his hand and pumped it a few times before teasing the tip along your folds. He pushed into you with a groan. You writhed as he filled you to the hilt.

“Yes.” He moaned as he snapped his hips against you. “You are…” His words cut off as your walls squeezed around his shaft.

Jonathan’s pace was brutal, and you were certain there would be bruises on your hips by the end of the night. He grunted as the two of you chased your own release.

“Darling, Im close, but I want you to come first.” His fingers found your clit, and he pressed gently in tight circles.

“I…” The rest of the words lost as your orgasm washed over you. You arched up and Jonathan thrusted twice more before spilling inside of you.

He collapsed against you, chest heaving before rolling to the side. Jonathan’s eyes raked over you with a tenderness that warmed you from the inside out.

“What?” you asked as you noticed his gaze.

He smiled. “I was thinking it is beginning to look a lot like Christmas.” He kissed your forehead. “Now that you are…”

You kissed his lips. “You are the best Christmas gift a girl could ask for.”


End file.
